Heavens Divide
'''Heavens Divide '''es el tema vocal para Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. La música fue escrita por '''Akhiro Honda '''con letra de Nobuko toda, y fue cantado con la voz de Donna Burke. El tema fue presentado en el tráiler de Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker del Tokio Game Show 2009. El Maxi-Single fue lanzado el 7 de Abril de 2010 en Japón. Cancion Petals of white Cover fields flowing in grieving tears And all the hearts once new, old and shattered now Love can kill, love will die Give me wings to fly Fleeing this world so cold I just wonder why Cold as the dark Now my words are frosted with every breath Still the heat burns wild, growing inside this heart When the wind changes course, when the stars align I will reach out to you and leave this all behind When heavens divide ※ When heavens divide I will see the choices within my hands How can we ever protect and fight with our tiny souls Let me shine like the sun through the doubts and fear Do you feel the storm approach as the end draws near ※※ When heavens divide Time will come to softly lay me down Then I can see a face that I long to see And for you, only you I would give anything Leaving a trace for love to find a way When heavens divide I will dive into the fire Spilling the blood of my desire The very last time My name scorched into the sky ※ repeat ※※ repeat When heavens divide And for you, only you I would give anything Leaving a trace for love to find a way When heavens divide En Español Petalos blancos Cubren los campos fluyendo como lagrimas de sufrimiento Y todos los corazones una vez nuevos, ahora viejos y rotos El amor puede matar, el amor morirá Dame alas para volar Huyendo de este mundo tan frío Me pregunto por que Frías como la obscuridad Mis palabras, ahora son congeladas con cada aliento Todavía se expande el odio quemando, creciendo en este corazón Cuando el viento cambia de curso, cuando las estrellas se alinean Iré hacia ti y dejaré todo esto atrás Cuando los cielos se dividan Cuando los cielos se dividan Veré las opciones dentro de mis manos Como podemos proteger y pelear con nuestras diminutas almas Dejame brillar como el sol entre las dudas y el miedo Sientes la tormenta acercándose justo como el final esta cerca Cuando los cielos se dividan Vendrá el momento en que me recuestes suavemente Entonces podré ver una cara que espero ver Y por ti, solo a ti te daría cualquier cosa Dejando un rastro para que el amor encuentre un camino Cuando los cielos se dividan Me adentraré en el fuego Derramando la sangre de mi deseo La verdadera última vez Que mi nombre quemará en el cielo Cuando los cielos se dividan Veré las opciones dentro de mis manos Como podemos proteger y pelear con nuestras diminutas almas Dejame brillar como el sol entre las dudas y el miedo Sientes la tormenta acercándose justo como el final esta cerca Cuando los cielos se dividan Vendrá el momento en que me recuestes suavemente Entonces podré ver una cara que espero ver Y por ti, solo a ti te daría cualquier cosa Dejando un rastro para que el amor encuentre un camino Cuando los cielos se dividan Y por ti, solo a ti te daría cualquier cosa Dejando un rastro para que el amor encuentre un camino Cuando los cielos se dividan Categoría:Música Categoría:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker